cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Misty
Misty is a major recurring character in My Life as a Teenage Robot. Her powers are psychic in nature, with the ability to read and control others' minds, as well as an ability to turn into a cloud of mist, appropriately enough. She also has some martial arts skills. Misty makes her first appearance in "Teen Team Time," as a member of the Teen Team. As the Teen Team's an homage to the Teen Titans, Misty is a rough analogue in powers and temperament to Raven. However, Misty's got a bit of a mean streak — she doesn't like to relate to "normals", only does her superheroics for pay, and goes a little too far when pranking the Crust Cousins. Yet, she is much demonic compared to the other members of Teen Team Time. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Misty appears as a playable DLC character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She is also one of the many characters from My Life as a Teenage Robot. Bio She's a powerful entity in her own right, but her presence in the ultimate conflict leaves open one question- if she was indeed hired to help the heroes, then who paid for her services? Special Powers *Flight. *Super Strength. *Intangibility. *Can turn into a mist-like, incorporeal form. *Mind Reading. *Mind Control. *Proficient Martial Artist. Quotes Intro: *"Fighting me? That....is a mistake." **sigh* "Can't a girl find inner peace sometimes?" *"Time is money. Let's get this over with, shall we?" *"Don't you know how rude it is to interrupt a girl when she's meditating? Sheesh." *"Sorry I was late to the party. What'd I miss?" (Intro against Jenny) *"Less talk, more action, robot girl!" - (Intro if 2nd to talk against Jenny) *"You kept the uniform, I see. I'm....almost touched, robot girl." (Intro if Jenny is wearing her alternate costume) *"Royalty, huh? Need a bodyguard?" (Intro against Vega) *"Jen talks about squashing roaches like you all of the time. Wonder what that's like?" (Intro against Vexus) *"I've already taken out the hare, now let's see if the tortoise has more fight in him!" (Intro against Raphael) *"Mmm, this should be a blast." (Intro against Korra) *"Looks like I'm in for a pretty cold reception." (Intro against Man-Arctica) *"You're just a kid! A kid with a bounty on her head, that is..." (Intro against Black Cuervo) *"Are we really doing this...?" (Intro against Stormy if she speaks first) *"Heh. Best offer I've had all day." (Intro against Stormy if she speaks second) *"Kid, I wouldn't fight me if I were you." (Intro against Doug in Quailman costume) *"Why don't you make my job easier and just vanish?" (Intro against Danny Phantom) *"Evil scientists are worth quite a few bills. Hope you're ready for a nice, warm jail cell!" (Intro against Professor Calamitous) Win Pose: *"They ought to give me top dollar for that performance! Ooh yeah!" *"I'm doing this for the cash. That fight -clearly- wasn't for the thrills." *"Nobody's paying me to send you to the scrap heap, Jen, but that one's on the house!" (Win Pose against Jenny) *"Looks like I'll have to increase my fee. You obviously need a LOT of protection." (Win Pose against Vega) *"You're so old hat. No wonder Jenny barely considers you a threat." (Win Pose against Vexus) *"Too slow, turtle-boy. Too. Slow." (Win Pose against Raphael) *"When it comes to your fighting techniques, you've barely made a splash!" (Win Pose against Korra) *"I can show you a few tricks, ghost boy....if you've got a few bucks to spare for the private lessons, that is." (Win Pose against Danny Phantom) *"Paydirt!" (Win Pose against Black Cuervo) *"Beat it, egghead. You're done." (Win Pose against Professor Calamitous) Victory Screen: *"If you're good at something, you shouldn't do it for free. Especially not me, I've got to make a living!" *"Something tells me you weren't expecting that. Something also tells me you're not used to winning, either." *"Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about the time you sucker punched me in the face, Jen. I got you back that time, mind you, but that still hurt." (Victory Screen against Jenny) *"And to think, you were Queen once. Time really hasn't been kind to you, has it?" (Victory Screen against Vexus) *"Not to knack you or anything, but how does one have an evil overlord for a mom and not know that she's up to no good?" (Victory Screen against Vega) *"I obviously think you can consider me in your little clan... for the right price, that is." (Victory Screen against Karai) *"Being a hero for hire? Beats digging ditches, that's for sure. Hey, you can relate, right?" (Victory Screen against Toph) *"So much for doing a job for free... that's your thing, not mine." (Victory Screen against SwaySway and Buhdeuce) *"I've been at this for a while, and it still beats the heck out of me where you evil geniuses get the money for all of those fancy toys." (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Gallery mistyrender.png|Misty in My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Alien Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Category:DLC Category:Chronicles of illusion characters Category:Protagonist